


The Start

by skipitkris



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipitkris/pseuds/skipitkris
Summary: A short conversation that gives light to the when they really began. Takes place sometime after Shepard convinces Garrus not to kill Sidonis.





	The Start

They were speaking casually, just remembering some of the more laughably amazing moments during their run to catch Saren.

“And then there was the time you hopped out of the mako and took down a colossus on foot! Wish I had been there for that one, but Wrex tells me you took it down like a true krogen.” 

Shepard laughed, remembering. The mako had been damaged badly, one more hit and it would blow, so she parked it out of sight and told Wrex and Tali to back her up from cover. “Well I didn’t exactly head butt it, but I appreciate the honor in being called a true krogen from the best one I know.” 

Garrus shook his head in amusement. “Still, I don't think anyone else still alive could say they’ve done the same. In fact, not many people could say they’ve done most of the things you’ve accomplished.” 

Pride seeped through his voice and Shepard blushed. She knew she had done things no one else had, including essentially coming back from the dead, but hearing it from someone like Garrus, who had come so far with her and grown so much, it made her happy. She waved him off however, looking away 

“Garrus, you know I could have never done it without my crew. The real credit goes to the people who support me and keep this ship running. I couldn’t have done anything without you guys.” She meant it genuinely. Sure she was a part in their accomplishments, but she wouldn’t be anywhere without her crew, that was evident.

“Hey.” Shepard’s brow furrowed at Garrus’ shift in tone, he sounded suddenly serious. 

“Don’t forget Shepard, that we couldn’t have done it without you either.” Her head snapped up and her eyes met his, surprised. Garrus sighed, “Well not that you’d ever admit it, but you should hear it from someone who didn’t bring you back from the dead to use you in a galactic war.” 

Shepard felt something inside her melt and her expression showed it. “Garrus...thank you. It means a lot that you’d say that.” 

Said turian coughed awkwardly and shifted. Seeing her smile at him like that was unexpected, but appreciated, and he wondered how he could see it again. “Yes, well...you’re welcome. ” He turned back to his station. 

“Now, I better get back to my calibrations. The new thanax gun threw things off a bit since it was installed and EDI can’t quite get the output I can.” Shepard’s smile remained and this time she was the one to shake her head.

“Alright Garrus, good luck with that.” She headed out, but stopped before leaving the doorway. “It’s always nice talking with you Garrus.” 

She meant it through and through, always coming away from their talks with a smile or new perspective.

Garrus closed his eyes, feeling the same way but not vocalizing it.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: my shep actually did take down a colossus on foot during virmire! i like to add what may seem like silly details just for fun, it makes me love my shep even more!
> 
> also this is my first time posting since i was 14 and writing crappy stuff on fanfic.net! trying to make myself actually start writing again, so i'm starting with drabbles.
> 
> shep/garrus is a big vent ship for myself so you'll probably see more of them from me!


End file.
